Never Breaks Promises
by 1901-1918-Eternity
Summary: Bella Swan knew that Edward Cullen never broke a promise once he made one. Before he left when they were 14, he kissed her and promised that he would come back to her. Six years later, she didn't count on her best friend to ever show his face again. Imagine her shock and surprise when she finds him walking along the shore of First Beach. Her special place. Language/Lemons/Violence!


**~*~Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!~*~**

* * *

**A/N: This story is AH!**

* * *

**BPOV**

**(14)**

* * *

"Why are you doing this? Why now?" I looked up into my best friend's dark green eyes with desperation, and I'm sure confusion. Why would he do this just before he's leaving me? He's had three years to act on his obvious feelings toward me. Why would he act on them _now_?

"Bella..." He trailed off and looked over his shoulder. His bronze hair on the back of his head was just long enough to graze my nose and lips. His head was also very close to mine. Pleasantly close. I don't know what he was looking for, but I also had the feeling that he was just working on collecting his thoughts. I held my breath as he turned his head back and looked down into my eyes once again.

"Try. Try to explain to me why you would do this now," I urged him. The muscles in his arms bulged even more on either side of my head. He clenched his jaw and looked up into the sunny, blue sky. He took a deep breath and then let it out through his mouth.

"We met when we were 10," he said softly and quietly. I nodded my head slowly as I looked up at him with a slight frown. "and I've had three years and seven months to kiss you or take you out to the movies," he chuckled with little humor. "To take you out on a date. A date people our age can go out on." I nodded my head in absolute agreement. I'm sure I would have said 'no' back then so we wouldn't ruin our amazing friendship, but I know I would have said 'yes' sooner or later.

"Why didn't you? You knew I liked you. I knew you liked me. We both still obviously like each other," I whispered. My face started to heat up, so I looked down at our bare feet. Our water soaked clothes dripped onto the leaves, dirt, and our feet. We had walked down First Beach, saying goodbye to each other. Edward had held my hand while warm tears fell down my face. Then he had run us into the freezing cold water to get our minds off of everything. The sun that was out and away from the clouds didn't warm up the water one bit.

After we had our fun, we started to walk back to his house through the woods. He had pushed me up against a tree and pressed his body into mine. He had went in for my lips, but I had turned my head quickly in surprise, and his warm lips had landed on my jaw. I wondered why he was being so quiet, but I guess he was just giving himself a pep talk in his head.

But why now?

"I wanted to, but I was nervous. Scared. I kept telling myself I would do it the next day, and I just kept telling myself that. And then bam! I'm moving away," he rasped. His eyes got glassy, but he fought the tears until they were completely gone.

"I do it now, or never. I would really hate myself if I didn't do it now..." He was pleading with his eyes as he brought his face closer to mine again. His warm breath fanned out against my face as his dark lips parted. I didn't think about it as mine parted as well.

Just let it happen, I told myself. Just let it happen.

"You be my first kiss, and I'll be yours," his voice was just loud enough for me to hear before his lips came down over mine. I closed my eyes and let the sparks crackle between us.

Best first kiss ever.

My hands pressed against his wet clothed chest. He moved his moist lips against mine slowly. He wasn't all that sure, and I sure wasn't either.

Learning together.

"Edward!"

I pressed myself back against the tree as he pulled away with his lips pressed into a tight line. My cheeks warmed as his tongue poked out to taste his lips. I couldn't keep the smile from forming on my lips.

The sound of Esme's voice had broken us apart. His adoptive mother. It was time for him to leave. Time for him to be gone out of my life. I frowned, and the fresh round of tears came back. I wasn't all that surprised as tears streaked down his cheeks, too.

"I promise you that I'll come back. Some way, I'll come back." There was only promise in his voice before he pecked my lips, turned with one last look, and jogged out of my sight.

Edward wasn't the one to break promises. Not him.

* * *

**Update sometime tomorrow. Make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
